doughboysfandomcom-20200213-history
The Evan Susser Summer Ice Cream Invitational Finals with Evan Susser
"The Evan Susser Summer Ice Cream Invitational Finals with Evan Susser" is Episode 167 of Doughboys, hosted by Mike Mitchell and Nick Wiger, with Evan Susser. "The Evan Susser Summer Ice Cream Invitational Finals with Evan Susser" was released on August 16, 2018. Synopsis Screenwriter and former Tournament of Chompions commissioner Evan Susser (Fist Fight, Sonic the Hedgehog) returns to the show for the exciting conclusion of the Evan Susser Summer Ice Cream Invitational! Who will emerge victorious in the pint division, as Häagen-Dazs, Ben & Jerry's, and Halo Top compete for a chance to go head to head with Baskin Robbins? Plus, the debut of a new segment, Eating Up...State? Nick's intro "If not checked, many of our current practices put at serious risk the future that we wish for human society and the plant and animal kingdoms and may so alter the living world that it will be unable to sustain life in the manner that we know." These words were written by a group of 1700 scientists back in 1992. In the quarter century since, this grim warning about the consequences of global climate change has gone largely unheeded, as governments either advance tepid half-measures or deny factual reality to please corporate polluters. 2014 is the fourth hottest year in history; the only hotter years: 2015, 2016, and 2017. Sea levels are rising at their fastest level in 2000 years. Arctic sea ice coverage has declined by 15% since 1980 and the ocean's acidity has increased by 26%. The realists may accept that humanity is simply ill-equipped to fight an existential threat that demands international cooperation on a never-before-seen scale and that crossing the point-of-no-return may very well be inevitable. The nightmarish consequences are out of apocalyptic cinema: flooding tripled by 2030, a global climate refugee crisis, and increasingly hot summers as the Earth warms by up to six degrees this century. And with such scorching hot summers becoming the norm, what better way to cool off than with that frosty sweet treat we all know and love? Ice cream! Available at dedicated parlors and the cool case at your local supermarkets, these dairy delights provide at least some temporary relief from the coming heat death of civilization. Today, we decide the best ice cream in America in two rounds of competition. First, the three biggest store-bought ice cream pints square off: the esteemed cream with a gibberish foreign word name, Häagen-Dazs, the Vermont creative mix-in outlet founded by the hippie duo of Ben & Jerry, and upstart low-calorie, low-guilt indulgence Halo Top. Then the victor will compete for the unified title against the chain that won our Parlor Division: Baskin-Robbins. This week on Doughboys, cool off from climate change with the conclusion of The Evan Susser Summer Ice Cream Invitational. Summer Ice Cream Invitational: Pint Division won the Parlor Division in a Doughboys Double episode two days prior to this episode. Pint Division: From Häagen-Dazs, they try Green Tea, Vanilla, and Coffee flavors. From Ben & Jerry's, they get Cherry Garcia, Salted Caramel Core, and Everything But The... flavors. Lastly, they get Pancakes & Waffles, Cookies & Cream, and Sea Salt Caramel from Halo Top. In this competition, they are using a scoring system of Flavors (10 pts), First Bite Joy (10 pts), Vanilla (10 pts), Pint Design (2 pts), and Rumblies (-30 pts). Summer Ice Cream Invitational: Finals Despite Häagen-Dazs winning on the numbers, and Susser claiming Ben & Jerry's is his favorite (though his ratings don't match that), they for whatever reason decide that Ben & Jerry's will go up against Baskin-Robbins in the finals. During the Finals, they also decided a vote for Häagen-Dazs was ok (nobody did). Baskin-Robbins flavors: Blackberry Hibiscus, Peanut Butter Cup, Oreo & Cake. Ben & Jerry's wins The Cold Cup! Eating It Up...State In this segment, they taste some snacks from Ithaca, New York (upstate NY). First, they try flavors of Wegman's Crispy Potato Snacks: Salt & Pepper, Cheddar, and Barbecue. Everyone liked each flavor, rating them all 'Snack'. After that, they tried some Wegman's chocolate bars: Dark Chocolate Candied Orange Peels, Dark Chocolate Almonds, Toffee & Sea Salt, and Chocolate Caramel Pecan Turtles. They all seemed totally sick of snacks and dessert at this point, and don't fully rate the chocolates (Mitch sort of does). Roast Spoonman Quotes #hashtags #GreenTeaNation #DQWouldHaveWon #ToffeeIsForClosers vs. #ToffeeIsForLosers #SecretGranny The Feedbag Photos (via @doughboyspod)